Question: Convert $1\ \dfrac{5}{6}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${1}\ {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $6$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{6}{6} = {\dfrac{6}{6}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{6}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{6}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{11}{6}$